


Potions

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, McCarol, wizards AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: How Mediwizard Bones meets Potions Master Carol!





	Potions

McCarol Wizards AU

“Heads up, McCoy, we’re getting a group of students from Potions.”

Chief Mediwizard Leonard McCoy heaved a sigh at this information from Mediwizard Christine Chapel.

“Oh, great. What happened now?” He asked. Accidents in potions class were common, but still made him nervous because of the worry about toxic fumes and poisoning. The younger pupils were very carefully monitored and allowed only the simplest recipes, but these were fourth years. 

“I don’t know. Carol just messaged me to let me know they’re on their way up. You’ll finally have no excuse to not meet her!”

Christine looked much too happy about that fact and Len scowled at her as he pulled out his antitoxin spellbooks and potions. 

“When will you ever quit trying to set me up, woman?” He grumbled. 

“When you meet a nice someone and mellow out a bit,” She chirped back. “Trust me you WILL like her.” 

“Don’t get your hopes up,” he muttered. 

Christine just smiled to herself, knowing Leonard’s world was about to be rocked. 

A few minutes later, a blonde witch in teacher’s robes hurried in with three young pupils, all looking somewhat dazed and spot covered. 

Leonard stared for a second, stunned at how gorgeous she was even in a state of wild dishevelment.

“What happened here, Marcus?” He barked out, reigning himself in sternly.

“Some of the potion ingredients were far too.....ripe.....and caused a minor explosion while Henry, Phillippa and Francois were working on their assignment,” Carol explained. “Could you look them over please?” 

“Of course,” He assented. “Please tell me what was in the mixture if you can.” 

Carol rattled off the ingredients as Leonard examined the children. They appeared to be unhurt, but he did a simple spell to make sure any fumes were cleared out and had the children take a dose of a mild healing potion. He noticed she was very concerned about her students welfare and related very well to them, which was more than could be said for the former occupant of the position. 

“Well, Dr. Marcus,” he announced. “I’m pleased to say they’ll be right as rain. Be sure to let me know immediately if any of them have any recurring symptoms.” 

“I will,” she said solemnly. “Thank you so much, Healer McCoy. You’re very gifted.”

“No problem at all. I’m glad it turned out to be minor. Nothing worse than children being hurt,” Leonard said. 

“Indeed,” Carol agreed fervently. “While I’m here, I was wondering if I could consult you on a project I am working on.”

“What kind of project?” Leonard asked, interest piqued. (It was also piqued by her smile and those gorgeous mismatched eyes, but that was neither here nor there.) 

“A potion that could be very useful, but very risky,” she said. “It has the potential for warding off very serious curses. I would like your input on the safety and practicality of it.” 

Leonard’s eyebrow raised. Carol certainly had lofty goals, that was for sure. He couldn’t wait to find out what made her tick. Christine was right, blast her.

“Just name the place and time,” he told her. “I’d be happy to hear your visions.”


End file.
